needs a name
by lulasfan
Summary: rin sends for back up while team 7 battles gato, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Takes place in wave, I don't own Naruto, and this needs a new name

[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]-

Kakashi woke to a world of pain. Memories and thoughts danced through his mind. First was his student's performance. He was proud of the way that Naruto and Sasuke came together to fight off Zabuza. But Sakura was a different matter. As much as he hated to admit it, he should have sent the girl back to the academy. She just was too fixated on the last Uchiha to complete missions. Like Rin had been when they were younger, but worse. If only he was the teacher he wanted, No needed, to be. For his old team, for his squad. Why was it so hard?

He knew the answer: they were the living reminders of his failures. He had put Itachi in charge of the squad. He had failed to protect Naruto in his childhood. And now he had failed to teach them what it meant to be Shinobi.

Off course, being who he was, he realized that he needed to change, again. Gone was the ever late pervert, well not gone, but dialed down a bit. He'd start them on tree climbing. A smile can to his hidden lips. If only those kid knew what they were in for.

Really, he should be surprised; she had told him were she was going. But he had forgotten that the Wave was once the Whirlpool. So of course she would be the one brought in to heal his new team. But what got to the Jonin was the fact that while he had been _recuperating _she was teaching the brats tree walking.

She walked over and sat next to him on the bench, "are you happy to see me old friend?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, and no." he replied. "On the one hand it's good to see you and I'm glad your here, but on the other you took over my team."

"Yes well, the boys are they" she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

"Yep, the last recognized Uchiha, and the last known Uzumaki." He confirmed.

"Why did you pass them?" her

"They got lucky, and I owe the boys." him

"I see." Not really, but she'd left ten years ago.

"And the girl?"

"She's smart, not very bright, but pretty smart.

"By the way, Rin, thank you." With that he left his students in her care.

Sakura had not liked their new teacher. It was only after a long talk, with many thrown kunai and senbon that she realized how poorly she was doing. But now she knew that if she wanted to be on the team much longer, she'd have to let Susake go. Now she was learning the medical trade.

Naruto was stunned, not only did Rin know Kakashi, but she knew his mother. It was what he had barely dared to dream of. While he and the older woman compared pranks questions crept into his mind.

"Ms. Rin, did you know my father?"

"Yes, but please don't ask me to tell you about him." She pleaded.

"Why not did he do something bad? Was he a traitor?" his voice grew shrill.

"No, he was… he was a good man. A good man, a good ninja. But he had many enemies. We tried to keep you safe, so we never told you who he was."

"I still don't get it; non e of the other villages would go after me. I mean, I'm the Nine-Tails. And I really don't think that they would risk war"

"Not all of your father's enemies were from _other_villages."

At this the boy's eyes grew wide with understanding.

Susake was enjoying his time with this woman. She'd gotten Sakura to leave him alone. It was weird, for years he'd wish for her to go away. Now if only he could confess to Naruto. Oh sure Susake had always hated the blond, but now he knew the boys secret. Now he decided to go ahead and tell Kakashi.

"So… when did this start?"  
"Two years ago, I over heard some of the academy teachers talking. I learned about the Nine-Tails, and that they were holding him and the rest of the class back."

"What now?"

"I'll wait until we get back home then I'll tell him."

Of course this being Kakashi's life, Sakura heard everything

Not what Kakashi was planning to deal with he'd wanted to take a nice walk to Wave, a good meal, go home, treat his team to BBQ, and get paid.

Now he had the Demon of the Mist, an old flame/team mate, and a possible breach of the law to deal with. His wife was going to kill him.

555555555555555550

So yeah.

Sorry that I had to let my last one go. I took some time to out line this and compare it with cannon. So I have a plan, kind of.

Kakashi's wife will be revealed when they in chapter 4.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Inari couldn't believe that orange idiot. Why couldn't he see, there was nothing left.

No hope and only fools' dreams. That was life in the Wave. To fight was to die. And Inari didn't want these strangers to die.

"I know what your thinking." It was the pink haired girl. "You're thinking that Naruto should give up. But he won't. And you're mad at him. I'm going to tell you something. Something I only just learned. Our village hates him. Well not him, just…." She trailed off.

""Just what?"

"What do you know about the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"He destroyed the Land of Whirlpools, now named Wave, and nearly destroyed the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Fourth killed the dam thing and died."

"And a child was born." The pink haired girl stated with sadness in her voice.

"An orphan with blond hair and whisker marks on his face. This boy later started to prank the village. Do you see where I'm going with this." by the look on his face he was thinking the worst. "No, he's not the Fox, but to many, that didn't matter. They hate him, and they either want him dead or they want him to become a weapon. So he's always been alone. And I helped them. I couldn't see past the mask he wears. So I hurt him. Like so many he reached out to, I hurt him. I never put it all together until I heard Kakashi talking about it." She looked over eyes watering. "I was a fool, so before it's too late, learn from him. If he can go on day by day, so can you."

With that she turned and walked into the dark.

She didn't cry just for herself. She cried for her team. She had never seen past the masks on her teammates face. Naruto only wanted a friend, and she had scorned him. She had thought she was too good for him, but it was the other way around. He was too good for any of those she had called friends. Only Ino and Hinata had seen past the fool. Ino saw a poor boy that would be a good minion, and a good second choice. For Sakera. And Hinata saw a strong boy, who needed nothing and no one. No one saw the pain he was going through. No one saw beneath the Beneath. And as for Sasuke, well just her luck right?

"So you know." There was no question in Sasuke's voice.

"Yes I know about the demon. All this time, I thought he was a bad kid. And not the sexy kind of bad.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell him that I over heard you and Kakashi talking about him."

"And the rest?"

"I ran away when I heard about his…guest." She turned and looked into her crushes eyes. "You should have told me you were gay."

"I'm not gay."

"What?"

"Let's just say I'm just not ready to be with any one."

"Well, you could have said something."

"Would you have listened?"

"No, maybe not." She admitted.

"Now what." It was starting to turn into integration.

"We beat Zabuza then we deal with it. The Hokage will know what to do."

Haku found the stranger lying on a patch of grass. The blond boy was dead. Too bad,

Haku needed the grass for medicine for Zabuza's wounds. At that moment, he started to snore.

Haku poked him with a branch he rolled over showing her his long sword. That was weird; he didn't have that three days ago.

"Hey, miss, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to roll over. And don't call me miss, I'm I boy."

"No your not. Boys aren't that pretty."

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Haku tried to turn the conversation.

"Training." His answer was rather blunt.

"You don't look like a swordsman."

"I'm not, I started learning yesterday."

"Then where did you get the sword?"

"My mother left it here for me."

"It's a strange sword."

A four foot katana hung over his shoulder. The slightly curved blade was unadorned, with a simple oval hand guard. Dark silk cord wrapped the two handed grip. The dark blue sheath was held in place by silk cords running around his torso and waist.

"Why do you train like this? Is there someone you want to protect?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well if you don't have someone who you can protect, someone…precious, well then you really don't have a reason to become strong. And if you do, then you become truly strong."

"I'll remember that."

"What's your name? I'm Haku."

"Naruto Uzumaki. I need to get going. See you, and I still think you're a girl."

"Dynamic Entry!" Rin managed to dodge the green bodied man.

"Hello Guy. I see you still like to wear Spandex."

"Hello, my dear Flower. We of the Leaf have heard of this Gatou and his assassins. Not wishing to leave my eternal rival to take on this threat alone I brought my team of Youth to defeat this Zabuza and to bring home the Youthful glory that is this mission." His teeth managed to blind a low flying hawk.

Naruto turned to the sanest looking the new arrivals, a girl his own age. "is he always…?"

"Yes, always." Her reply came quickly as if she had answered many times on the subject.

"Ok. So Tenten, how are Lee and Neji working out?"

"Oh, you know, Lee needs to be Lee, and Neji needs to get over himself. How's Sasuke"

"Um, Naruto how do know them?" Sakura was getting nervous.

"Oh well, you see, last year I was in their class with Sasuke. They graduated, I didn't, and none of the Jonin wanted Sasuke. So we transferred to Iruka's class, and they work with… that guy."

Sakura remembered the boy's transfer, but hadn't put it together until now. **That's a bad habit of ours, isn't it? **Yes we'll work on it when we get home. **That Lee has a nice looking** I know, we'll work on _that_ when we get home. Having an inner self was so hard.

Kakashi was assigning guard duty. "Ok, Guy and I will switch off at the bridge. Tenten work with Naruto, he needs help with his swordsmanship. Lee work with Sakura, get her stamina up to basic levels. Neji you'll work well with Sasuke."

Neji decide to speak up. "Sir, I must ask that you not bother asking me to train with them. Their fate is to never be anything more than a joke."

"Tell you what, if we live through this, we'll talk."

When she was talking to Inari, Sakura was lying about something's, and telling the truth about others.

And her inner isn't one of Sasuke's fan girls, so it's willing to take a look at Lee

Naruto's sword is inspired by pictures I saw online once. I think it was on Knights Edge, but I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle royal, going home

Zabuza hid at the base of the pylons and waited for the workers to arrive. And he waited and waited. Finally a group walked on to the bridge. He leapt up ready to strike down helpless villagers. Instead he found himself twelve feet up, gasping for air.

"So, you are the Youthful opponent that has injured my eternal rival. I, Might Guy, the Great Green Beast, shall defeat you and prove that my Youth out shines his."

"Tell me," Zabuza was buying time, "why didn't the workers show up? They were supposed to be here two hours ago."

"We gave them the day off."

"Neji! Don't tell him that!"

"Yes, I agree with Naruto, you should not have told him that."

"Thank you, Lee, now duck."

As the four boys hit the deck, Kubikiri Hōchō flew overhead.

Zabuza found himself on the other end of bridge, trying to force Guy out into the path of his blade. At the same time Guy stuck in close, where Zabuza couldn't effectively fight. Zabuza pushed off giving himself room to call his mist. The two were soon lost to sight.

Naruto sniffed around. "Haku, I know you're there, I can smell you."

"Hello, Naruto, I'm sorry that we have to fight like this."

A dome of ice rose up around them. As the boys fell into a defensive pose, senbon began to pelt the group. Neji quickly locked onto Haku giving his comrades her position. Sasuke then used fire balls to chase her into Lee's range. As Lee's fist came down she sprang from the ice, right into Naruto's blade. The sharp steel tore down her front, exposing her "assets". Neji and Lee went down with grins and nosebleeds. Sasuke was uninfected. Naruto turned his head to give her some privacy. "I told you she was a girl." He stated to no-one in particular. "So, why did you lie to me?"

"Do you know how hard it is for a girl to survive on the streets?"

"No, tell me."

With that she began to tell the two about her time on the streets. About the near rapes, hiding out in trash cans to avoid Hunter Nin, knowing that death was one slipup away.

Zabuza had seen her as a weapon, not an abomination that needed to be destroyed. So she had given him her life.

"But now, let's end this." She threw senbon a Naruto's throat. Sasuke moved in front of the blow.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Naruto couldn't believe it.

"I don't know, my body moved on its own."

Naruto's head shot up. "You killed my friend." of course Naruto would think that.

As the life left Sasuke's eyes, a red six pointed star appeared in the center.

Naruto found his anger overwhelming his mind. Blood crept into his vision. Power flooded his veins. He charged the wall of ice, pushing chakra into his blade. He cut through the ice, bringing the dome down. Haku was driven out into open as Zabuza flew over head. The landed next to each other.

"We yield." At her surprised look, he decided to explain. "I know when I'm beat. Besides that last blow killed me. Ah and he has your sword. Use it well my daughter." The Demons eyes closed for the last time, pointed teeth locked into a smile.

"Owe, gentle Lee. Naruto, good news, Sasuke is alive, the needles cut off his air supply. He can't move, but he'll be fine."

"Ha" Gatō locked across the bay. "Now that that dammed assassin is dead I don't have to pay him." Turning to his secretary, a slave, he asked, "is that dammed Tazuna dead yet."

"No there was a second force guarding him. All those men fell to a cripple and three women."

"To bad, well now I don't have to pay them."

"The cripple also captured the man you sent to observe the fight."

"But I sent you." The fear was palatable.

The sound of chirping birds filled the office. Kakashi left though the window.

Three days after the battle the Leaf ninja were ready to leave. Rin was going to stay in Wave, for a time. And Haku, wearing her adoptive Fathers sword, would come with them. As the group disappeared the locals named the Great Bridge of Hope.

Yes I renamed the bridge. Get over it.

As for Guy vs. Zabuza; why not, it makes sense to me and I've never seen it done before. If some one did think of it first, then I salute you.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're wrong; no one can escape their fate."

"Correct, Neji, but you can choose your path. If you want to miserable, then fine. But isn't better to live your life to the fullest. Take yourself, your fate is to be a Shinobi, but you still train to become better." Naruto finished his argument with the thought, "what if your fate is to become the head of your clan? You'd still have to prove to the clan that you were fit for the post."

"I had not taken that into account, but we must end this, the gates are just ahead.

The gate guards pasted them through, the Hokage had informed them of team Guys mission. What they didn't expect was to see a very good looking fifteen year old girl carrying a large sword. What they really didn't expect was for Iruka to come over and escort them to the tower. Oh well, they had seen enough to know when not to ask questions.

The reports were filed; Haku would be on probation for three months. Iruka was to keep an eye on her and make sure she knew when and where to report for tests and interrogation.

Now she, Iruka, team Guy, and team 7 were sitting eating BBQ. Half way through Naruto and Sasuke left. They came back some time later, neither looking at each other. It was clear that something had happened.

Soon two other teams came in. Shikamaru took one look and knew that something was up. First of all, Neji was smiling. That hadn't happened in seven years. Then Neji waved them over. That sent off warning flags, but there was nothing else to do. So teams 8 and 10 walked over and joined the throng.

At the end of the night Neji decided that he wanted to continue his argument with Naruto. The two walked down the street, gesturing and putting forth arguments. Hinata followed them not knowing what to think. First of all, Neji was scaring her. She had never seen him so animated. But worst off all, Naruto was there shouting off his own theories. Soon the conversation turned to their comrades, and what had happened during diner.

"Tell me, Naruto, what happened between you and Sasuke?" Neji knew good blackmail when he saw it.

"He asked me out."

"And w-w-what did you tell h-h-him."

"I was joking, It's not like that."

"But if say, Hinata was to ask you out next Saturday, what would you say?"

"I'd say 'see you Saturday'."

"Then I'm asking you out next Saturday." Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth. Only Neji had seen that coming.

"Well, I can't go against my word. So see you Saturday."

Kakashi was late. And she hated it when he was late. In fact she was the only person who he was always on time for. After all, he loved her.

When he opened up the door, she slid over to him.

"So, what's your story this time?"

"I was with my team, we went for BBQ and I had to stay until they left."

"Well then, you'd better prove that you're happy to see me."

The next day Anko climbed out of bed to find her husband fixing breakfast. She quickly crossed over to him, and put her arms around him.

"Good morning Kakashi. I have some good news for you."

"Oh what is it?"

"Well I get to call you daddy from now on."

"Last night?"

"No, the night before you left."

"I see. Will this affect your work?"

"Maybe, but that's all right. I was planning on moving to desk duty anyways."

"Then I should tell the Hokage."

"He knows already. I was hoping we could tell your team; maybe let them know you're married.

"You're married?" ok, so Sakura wasn't taking it so well.

"That's not all; you see I'm going to be a father soon. So Anko asked me to bring you over for dinner, say Saturday, three sharp."

"That's not a good day for me."

"Oh, why not, Naruto?"

"I'm going to hang out with Hinata Saturday."

"Is it a date?" Sasuke was very interested in this new development.

"Yes."

Sakura knew that now was her chance, "If that's so, then you'll need a new outfit. Meet me at Tenten's Friday, and I'll help you get ready."

As all men know, shopping is just another word for torture. For Naruto and Lee it was worse. For Naruto, it was because he'd never been allowed into many of the stores. Those that let him in either cheated him or were in the Shinobi sector. Of course many on those who cheated him had no desire to tell him about the sector, and everyone else thought that he already knew. So he had never been shops that would outfit him with good quality gear without taking him to the cleaners. The best of these shops was run by Tenten's father, Takamichi. Soon the three had every thing the needed, plus the old widower had invited them to visit at any time. Lee now wore a long green tunic over a white under shirt, with dark green pants, strategically reinforced with spandex so that it didn't interfere with his movements. After seeing him in it, Sakura decided that she needed a change of outfits. For her she chose a pink long sleeved shirt, and a light pink skirt. Under that she wore white cotton tights. Naruto proved to be the hardest to shop for but finally he had settled on an orange shirt with a bright red fox decal on the front, gray pants, with a white knee length trench coat. As they left Takamichi presented the blond with an orange and black splotched head covering.

Haruno Miroku looked around the room. The pervert was in the corner, nose in his book. The latest Icchi Icchi had come out three days before, which meant that the silver haired man was rereading it for the fifth time. At a near by table a curtain Forge master engaged the Green Beast in a staring contest.

"Oh! Your youth has matched mine yet again! I shall run the bellows for a week!"

"That's not necessary Guy, Neji volunteered to help me for the next week. He said something about losing a bet to Tenten.

"Well it seems like the meeting has started with out me." Miroku had surprised the others, an old habit. "Kakashi, Guy, Takamichi, What news?"

Kakashi was the first to speak up, "Naruto's seeing Hinata this Saturday, told me himself. So I guess that that explains the bet." he smiled at the declaration.

The others face faulted. "And what about the mission?" Miroku was the first to speak up.

"How did my teammates' sons do?"

"It was good for them; Naruto gained two life-long friends, received and used his Mother sword, and Sasuke reached the fifth level of the Sharingan. I owe Guy for helping me train my team, I'm not so good at that."

"Yes you are most Youthful to ask for help. And the young Sakura has taken to training with my student Lee. Her eyes have been opened to Power of Youth."

"If my Daughter ends up in spandex I will kill you." It was not an idle threat.

"No! In fact she has opened my eyes! In order for Lee to reach his full potential, he must find his own Youthful Path."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, back to the matter at hand, Saturday, I'm having a small party at my place. I already invited my team, but team Guy might as well stop by.

"Yes, and soon I must begin my teams training for the Chonin exams. There is much they must learn yet."

"Yes, well look at the time, I need to get home before Anko gets mad."

The group left in pairs.

Note names for oc's; I tried to match names from other magna to what kind of character I wanted them to be. Try to figure out which ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday came and found Naruto in front of the Hyuga compound. Hiashi had told the clan elders that he would insure that nothing happened to embarrass the clan. And he meant nothing. But Naruto had no intentions of starting trouble. They two found themselves on the top of the Hokage monument, watching the villagers. It was at this time that Naruto revealed just how much could be learned from afar. Hinata was so caught up in the goings on that they were late to Kakashi's.

Anko looked beautiful. She always looked that way to Kakashi. But the kids were here, so he had to tone it down. Just a little bit. The party went off without a hitch.

Between ramen, dango, and BBQ, everyone was slated. Then Guy mentioned that his team was ready for the Chonin exams.

"Yes, it is a fact, the way you were able to complete your missions proves that you are ready to try. But I will not lie, even with my great Youth, I wasn't promoted until my third exam. Kakashi here made Jonin before a pasted the exam."

"You started taking the exams after the war, and you gave up your place, twice, so that your teammates could make it to the finals."

"Yes Kushina sensei was pissed."

"Hey bushy brow sensei, my mom was your Jonin-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto, in fact Lee's father was one of said teammates. The day he died was, very sad. For me, and for the village."

"Oh, is that why you agreed to teach Lee?"

"No, that was not my decision, the Hokage assigns the teams. However, I gave them a fair shot. And they pasted my test. I was proud of them."

"So now we have a chance to make you even prouder, Guy sensei."

When the group left all seven of the kids, not just team Guy wanted to enter the exams. Hinata left with Neji, after promising that she would see Naruto later

Sasuke was in a fit. Kakashi wanted to train him to use the Sharingan. But the Sharingan was useless to him now. It would never predict the movements of his opponents. Some how his awaking was interrupted, and the Sharingan was lost to him. But he was not one to give up. Now he was trying to figure out his eyes. He knew that Haku's sebon were to blame. In that moment, his eyes gave him power, power in the form of knowledge. He knew that Gatō would try to kill the missing nin had they survived, but that Kakashi wouldn't let that happen. He knew about Anko and her baby before he ever knew who Anko was. This "future eye" was now his best weapon. But he knew that he couldn't over use it. The strangest thing was that he now knew why his brother betrayed him. And he laid his own plans.

Naruto trained with Kohonamaru and Ebitsu. He found that by helping Kohonamaru, he was learning. But he had too much chakra. He decided to ask the Hokage for help. But the old man couldn't think of anything. So they tried the next best thing. Shadow Clones. By having the Clones train with lower chakra levels, he gained control. But it was slow going. He was having better luck with his swordsmanship. Under the tutelage of Haku he was improving at an unprecedented rate. Kakashi estimated that he could hold out against Haete in a spar, if the special Jonin was taking it easy.

Sakura ran with Lee. And she fought with Lee. And she made out with Lee. Yes, what had started as her inner self taking 'a look', ended up being much more. But most importantly, she joined the Medic Corps. After three months she was the number one rookie. After five, a full member, with all privileges. The doctors said she had the talent of Tsunade. So she laid out her plans to become a field medic. First through, she had to make it past the exams.

Hinata did it; she caught her father off guard. It was like Naruto said; when her father thought she'd do one thing she did another. And it worked. So she did more improvisation. And she was winning. Now to show her friends what she could do.

Neji was late for sparing and covered in coal dust. He was spending more and more time in front of the Forge. And he learned something, he didn't hate his family. Just selected members. And he didn't hate Hinata. The girl was now like a sister to him. So he decided that one day, he would rise to clan head, and get rid of the caged bird seal.

óD-=

Tenten was getting stronger. Her weapons were the best in the village due to Neji's eyes. He could see the impurities in the metal. And so business was booming. And she got a good view when ever he worked the Forge.

Lee had found it. The ray of Youth that was Lee. And he liked it. He wasn't as loud, but that made it so that people paid listened when he spoke. And he was training with Sakura. She said she might even be able to fix his coils, someday. But he didn't care, he was happy. Until her father found him and they had a nice little chat. And thus began his suffering.

Today was the day; Kakashi had faith in his students. But what were worrying him were Anko and the baby. He remembered his sensei's excitement and tried to put on a mask of happy boredom. And failed miserably. So while he was waiting to take his students papers, she was in the capable hands of the medics. Which only made him more nervous, but not for Anko.


End file.
